musical ramblings of my individual mind
by fanofdeliciousflavor522
Summary: Random percabeth and idk what else :  i am not good at writing summaries
1. Another one bites the dust

**This is my first fanfic ever! Constructive criticism please! :] I am hoping to write several song fics… Clean song fics… if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them but please keep it clean! :] I hope y'all enjoy it :]**

Percy was on his way to Annabeth's sweet 16 party, when he heard a clank and grinding sound, his car felt like it was kicked in the trunk and was grinding gears. "Crap!" Percy exclaimed "Now I am gonna be late to Annabeth's party." He reached for his cell phone, only to find that he had left it at home… Luckily he was close to a gas station and he knew Annabeth's cell by heart 867-5309 **(A/N Old song I know but it seemed fitting ;))**

"Hey Wise Girl, um I may not be able to make to your party."

"Why?"

"Old Blue bit the dust."

"Where are you?"

"Manhattan , New York, USA, North America, Earth, Universe

"You're such a seaweed brain…"

"I'm at Greasy Carl's Diner"

"Ick…

"I know"

"My dad is gonna come and pick you up… can you hold on at the station…?"

"He doesn't have-"

"Yes he DOES!"

"Have I told you recently that you're awesome?"

"No you haven't…"

"Well you are"

*5 min. later*

"Thanks Mr. Chase, you didn't have to come to get me…"

"It's no problem Percy, anyways if I didn't Annabeth wouldn't let me hear the end of it…"

"Knowing Annabeth that's probably true, but still I appreciate it."

10 min. later they arrived at the house, Percy walked in the door and straight over to Annabeth and gave her a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

Happy birthday Wise Girl!

**Okay I know it is short but I am not a long writer, and stuff like that… but my favorite pairing is percabeth… my sister doesn't like them but I am total percabeth… :} I hope y'all enjoyed it… Please give me ideas with clean music! **


	2. I got you

**Hey y'all! i have another update! Idk if y'all care but oh well I slightly enjoy this :) This is based off of I got you by Leona Lewis and So You Yhink You Can Dance. Y'all should youtube it :) its really good... thank you to the 30 something people who bothered to read my first chapter... Here is chapter 2 :)**

It was 6 o'clock, Percy was _supposed _to be on a plane to Cuba by now as a newly married couple; his bride-to-be, Rachel Dare, left him at the altar. He started to cry again, "Why does this always happen to me, first Annabeth now Rachel?" he wondered aloud.

Annabeth, who had been watching him from behind for the past ten minutes, touched his back, he whipped around with tears in his eyes. "Percy, I am so sorry this happened"; she sat down beside him, he grabbed her hand and started crying on her shoulder.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we need to leave this church…"

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I don't know, let's just drive. We'll take my car."

"I don't wanna" he whined.

"Seaweed brain I don't really care what you want to do." She said indignantly. "Just go get in the car"

Percy moved towards the driver's seat Annabeth ran ahead of him "What are you doing? Don't you know that emotional drivers cause more wrecks? It's like being emotionally drunk! Get in the passenger's seat!"

Percy complied, all the while grumbling, moaning, and sighing under his breath.

Annabeth sighed, and rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later she glanced his way and said, "Percy, I have known you for a long time, it's to the point where I know what you're gonna say before you even say it. I hate seeing your heart broken; but when Rachel left you at the altar I thought of me and you.

"Whaa?"

"I thought of how we broke up the week before I left for college. I hated breaking it off; mainly because I loved you Percy I always have, since the day you arrived at camp. Brokenhearted, unconscious and bruised." She giggled, " the day I received the invitation to your wedding I wanted to burn it; light a match and put it right on her face, so that picture would burn in Hades like I wanted her to…"

She paused, and said in a low voice "I was gonna stand up and object when the preacher said speak now. She saved me the trouble." Annabeth smiled and looked at Percy who had a pensive look on his face

He stayed silent for a moment contemplating all that had been said.

"Annabeth, I love you, I have since I found out it was you who spoon fed me the nectar, since the first time you saved my butt in battle, since the first time I had a fight with you, heck I've been in love with you since that time I opened my eyes after being unconscious and you were taking care of me, **(A/N :D hehe sappy moment :))** I am kinda glad she left me or else you would've had to save my butt again**(A/N;)),** and now more than ever since you said that. When Rachel had started to come down the aisle, I wished it was you, not Rachel."

They drove in silence while contemplating their proclamations of love towards one another.

Eventually, Percy broke the silence, "can we stop and eat. I am starving."

Annabeth pulled over to the side of the road, and she pulled out a bag of food from the wedding. **(A/N Annabeth seemed like the kinda gal who wouldn't want food to be wasted.)**

Percy laughed, "Always prepared huh? You're my wise girl."

Annabeth smiled, when they finished Percy realized where they were.

"You drove all the way to Montauk!"

"Yeah I figured it would help." She smiled.

They sat on the sand in front of the cabin Percy's parents met in.

As they walked back to the cabin later that night, Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear "Never forget Seaweed Brain, I got you and I love you."

**Okay I hope that y'all liked this fic :) please review :)**


	3. Just the way you are

**Okay it has been a while I was having minor bouts of writers block. Yay for iPods and minor inspiration! I love my reviewer! You are pretty amazing and totally Percabeth foreva! :) i hope my readers enjoy! and Thanks for reading!**

Annabeth was sick with the flu that Percy had been sick with a week ago. He felt horrible because he was the reason she was sick like this. She had visited him all week until he was well. He planned to do the same.  
>He walked up to the Chase home. Mrs. Chase answered the door. "Hello Percy how can I help you?"<p>

"I am here to Annabeth ma'am."

"Annabeth is sick with the flu but you are welcome to come in and try to cheer her up."

Percy entered the home. He went up to Annabeth's room he knew exactly where it was on the account of being to their house many times before. He arrived at the top of the stairs and was taken aback at what he saw.

The girl who was always put together was lying in her unmade bed and was surrounded by tissues. She looked absolutely beautiful. Percy walked over to the bed and sat down. She glanced up and tried to cover herself up with the blanket by putting it over her head. He heard a muffled "Why are you here?" He replied "Because I like you a lot and I made you sick when you stayed with me when I was sick so I want to come and keep you company."  
>Annabeth released the blanket and showed her swollen face with a smile.<br>Percy smiled and said "Did you know you're beautiful just the way you are."  
>Annabeth laughed, and said "Did you know I love you?"<br>Percy smiled and kissed her on the temple. She fell back into a feverish sleep with a smile on her face. Percy whispered in her ear "I love you my wise girl."

He proceeded to start humming Just the way you are by Bruno Mars:

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<p>

When Percy was finished Annabeth was awake and she was smiling at her him. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see her smiling at him. She started clapping and he jolted up and his wonderful green eyes flew open. He was surprised that she had woken up.

Annabeth was surprised at how good of a singer Percy was. "Thanks for the song Perce, I really enjoyed it. I am feeling better already!"

Percy laughed "I'm just hoping I didn't kill the song."

"Don't worry." Annabeth smiled.

**I really want to hear Percy sing! Lol please submit song requests! I would love to hear them! **


	4. Good morning beautiful

**Hey Y'all! I am here with a new oneshot! thanks Futurenovelist for the awesome reviews and song submission. This one came to me immediately after I read the review! I hope y'all like it! **

Annabeth was dreaming: She and Percy were by the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Percy leaned in close towards her she was anticipating a kiss (more like longing for one) all of the sudden Percy jumps up and starts singing good morning beautiful by Steve Holy: Good morning beautiful how was your night  
>Mine was wonderful with you by my side<br>And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
>Its a good morning beautiful day<br>I couldn't see the light  
>I didn't know day from night<br>I had no reason to care  
>Well since you came along<br>I can face the dawn  
>Cause I know you'll be there<br>Good morning beautiful how was your night  
>Mine was wonderful with you by my side<br>And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
>Its a good morning beautiful day<br>I never worry if it's raining outside  
>Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines<br>Good morning beautiful how was your night  
>Mine was wonderful with you by my side<br>And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
>Its a good morning beautiful day<br>Good morning beautiful day  
>It's a beautiful day<br>Good morning day  
>What a beautiful day. Annabeth started freaking out. She punched Percy and nothing happened he kept singing. She slapped him across the face he kept preceding. She was getting really flustered because she really did <em>not<em> feel like being a midnight snack for the harpies. She threw Percy against the wall. Wait, wall! Shouldn't there have been a splash? He should've landed in the water... Oh crap, I am dreaming. She awoke to her phone ringing. It was Percy. She smiled and answered the phone and heard: "Good morning beautiful how was your night-"  
>Annabeth cut him of laughing.<br>Percy apparently flustered cried out "What? I thought I was being romantic!"  
>She laughed "I just had the craziest dream, about you singing that song. It was my alarm clock…" "I punched, slapped and threw you against the wall.<p>

"Geez, you are violent in the mornings-

"I am not!"

"Okay then your dreams are violent in the mornings."

"Wha unh... yeah your right" She agreed

"So how was your night?"

"Uh… It was good… Was yours wonderful? *snickers*"

"Haha, actually now that you mention it. It was."

"Good thing you didn't wake up beside me there would be a lot of explaining to do for Malcolm."

"Yeah, Malcolm is very protective of you."

"I know isn't it awesome!"

"No. Wait I mean yes it is…" Percy facepalms.

"Okay it is awesome for me not for potential boyfriends."

_Potential boyfriends? I thought she was waiting on me? Man, I gotta get the ball rolling… I got to ask her out soon or I might lose her to someone better looking like Will Solace or worse one of the Aphrodite boys. Percy shudders at the thought. He realizes no one has said anything for the last couple of minutes… I hope she doesn't think I was ignoring her._

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah Percy?

"Can you put Malcolm on the phone?"

"Uh, Okay yeah here he is."

Malcolm picks up the phone.

"What's up?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"I wanna ask Annabeth to go on a date would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't hurt her in any way. If you do I will get her to tell me you Achilles spot and I will kill you."

"Uh okay, and trust me the last thing I'd want to do is hurt Annabeth. I love her to much to hurt her."

"I will let you talk to Annabeth once more, Goodbye Perseus." Malcolm ended our conversation.

_I cringed when he said my full name. It is never a good thing when a "girlfriend's" "brother signs off like that._

"Annabeth," I said cautiously into the phone

"Hey Percy," she answered

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggles "I thought you'd never ask."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, "I already have the idea for our song."

"Let me guess, Good morning beautiful?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Actually Seaweed Brain, I love it"

I could tell she did because I could almost hear her smiling on the phone. Don't ask me how you can hear a smile, but trust me you can!

**Please review and submit a song!**


	5. 5 Bella Notte part 1

**Hey Y'all, I am so sorry... school started on the 17th so i have been procrastinating anything that isnt school related. Gah, I feel horrible. So here is part 1 i will get the second half up soon! this has an OC mentioned not a major player just a mention mostly. :) I hope y'all enjoy! Oh and since i always forget! Disclaimer: Nope it isn't mine and it probably never will be! Sorry for the let down... :)**

I tucked my daughter into bed. Her name is Aubree Nyrissa Jackson; she is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me next to Annabeth.

"Daddy tell me a story!"

Okay baby, what story?"

"The one when you proposed to mommy!"

It started like this: I walked into Mommy's apartment and sighed. He wished that Mommy was there; currently she was in Nevada working on plans for a new casino with some son of Dionysus. I can't recall his name Pollute? Polly? Oh I remember Pollux! (A/N I know Percy should remember Pollux… Call it a memory lapse if you will…)

He was at camp and fought in the war against Kronos. He was a good fighter but he broke his arm so I told him to stay at the encampment in the empire state building. Castor, his brother died while fighting for the camp. Pollux didn't take the passing well. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if Uncle Tyson died! I don't think I… I trailed off tearing up.

ooxxooXoXXx(A/N Nacho Libre)

I missed her so much, her hugs, her kisses the look on her face when she is concentrating. The way she walked and said my name while we would sit on the couch during a movie… We had been dating for 5 years now; I loved her a lot and the next logical step is me asking her to marry me. I quickly fed Vesta her golden cocker spaniel. I left the apartment and headed towards Olympus to go talk to Athena and Aphrodite. I arrived at the Empire State building, _man so many memories_ I winked at the guard and he tossed me the key to the elevator. I hit the button and shot up to the 600th floor. I've been up there numerous times but it's really funny first timers go up. The looks on their faces are priceless. As I walk out the first thing I see is a statue of Ares. I resisted the strong urge to spit on it. I know I am really mature. Ares and I have had a feud since my first quest, the old fat lard.

I found Athena first.

"Lady Athena, I have a question for you."

"What is it Perseus Jackson?" she said it with obvious disdain.

"I want to ask Annabeth to marry me."

"Well, you make her happier then that Hermes child ever could."

I cringed at the mention of Luke. He was the body that Kronos inhabited. He was hated but then he sacrificed himself to save us.

"I guess it would be okay but ask her father please Perseus."

"I will"

I walked around Olympus in awe; admiring the architecture. Annabeth did such a good job, I was so proud and I knew the Olympians were happy.

"Man, she did such a good job!"

"Yes, she did, she did wonders on my closet!"

"Aphrodite!"

"Percy, why did you just yell my name?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Okay Percy,"

"I want to ask Annabeth to marry me-"

"ShYes! Aphrodite squeals and starts happy dancing around the room "I knew it! Take that Artemis!"

"APHRODITE!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"What will Annabeth do when I ask her?"

"Oh you'll have to ask her!"

"You are SO helpful Lady Aphrodite!" I said sarcastically.

"I know!"She exclaimed.

I mentally face palmed.

"I am going to the jewelry store-"

"She'll want something simple and understated." She pauses thoughtfully, "Maybe a single diamond on a silver band."

"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite." I bowed and started to walk towards the exit. I passed the Ares atatue again I laughed at the thought of his face if I had spit on it, I know what you're thinking, Why not spit on it or teepee it? Well lets just say I have a strong feeling that he has it booby trapped and all sorts of weapons of torture that he could use on me.

ooxxooXoXXx(hehe again )

I think Athena hit me over the head with a realization that Annabeth will be home tomorrow night! I really need to get to a jewelry store. I walk out of the Empire State building and its getting dark I wrap my jacket further around my body its only a little cold. I see a jewelry store a few feet away and make it just in time to get in before it closes. I browse the counters and I see the perfect ring. It's the exact ring that Aphrodite was talking about. I see the craftsman and he winks at me, for some reason he looks extremely familiar. He looks kinda like a Caucasian Beckendorf. I point to the ring and he smiles and pulls it out of the case. He hands it to me and I pay for it. I slipped him a drachma and a look of realization shows in his eyes. I know exactly who it is and when I leave the shop I say, "Thank you Lord Hephaestus." I bow my head and he nods and winks. I walk towards my apartment and I open the door and grab a glass and fix myself some water and sit at my table. My stomach grumbles in response I grab a frozen dinner, I have them on hand for days like this. Days where I am so busy and I don't eat.

As soon as the microwave dings I have an idea. I knew exactly where I wanted to propose to Annabeth. I decided on the Long Island Sound. On a boat on the Sound . I'll make the reservations tomorrow.

ooxxooXoXXx

I realize that Aubree had fallen asleep so I decided to tell the rest of the story tomorrow night. I kissed her dark hair and turned off the light.

"Goodnight my babygirl. I love you honey."

**Okay was it horrible? I hope yall enjoyed it! the ring is on my profile! I had to go through several rings to look at... they were all really pretty! Every girls dream right? lol i like it that ring would so be mine! Haha... i promise the next one will be up soon!**


	6. 6 Bella Notte Part 2

**Hello again, I have brought you Part 2! Yippee i know yall are excited. Well atleast i hope y'all are :) I actually typed this up last night. i hope y'all will enjoy!**

It is bedtime yet again in the Jackson household.

"DADDY! What happens next?"

"Well,"

I woke up that morning it was 6 am. I usually wake at 8ish since I am a marine biologist I can take breaks and I had already put this day in as a break because Annabeth's return. I know it's wasteful to put in these kind of vacation days. Well, I only work on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, currently because there isn't a huge need for me to be there unless an injured animal is arriving. Also I am on call most days during the week; I just don't have to "Be in" as they say it. I enjoy my job. The fact that I am, well almost my own boss; I am able to come and go as I please. I was so excited about today that I could barely sleep let alone sleep in. I called Mr. Chase and asked him formally for Annabeth's hand in marriage. It went a little like this.

"Why hello Percy."

"Hello Mr. Fredrick,"

"Is there something you need? Is my daughter okay? Whats a matter?"

"Well sir I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"I can't believe I am saying this, of course Percy. You may have her hand.

"Thank you sir!" I could barely keep the happiness in I hung up the phone and waltzed around the room and hurriedly went to Annabeth's house to feed Vesta the dog. I even gave her a kiss right on the nose. I am not too fond of land animals, mainly because almost every animal has tried to kill me. Except Vesta, Vesta was a birthday gift from Hestia. I left the apartment and headed towards the docks. I saw Tyson my half-brother. I called him and asked him to build me a boat and he did it in one night because he is that amazing! I called up Will Solace and a couple of his siblings to do the music and I asked Aphrodite to find me a tux to wear and she said she'd poof Annabeth in a dress. That part I wasn't too sure about. I asked some children of Demeter to make the food. I was betting on tons of wheat and fruit. I prayed to Athena to give me the words to say. I thanked the gods for this opportunity. All too soon it was time for Annabeth to arrive I had Nico and Thalia pick her up at the airport and take her to her apartment. I asked Apollo if he could make the sun chariot into a limousine or something classy like that but he didn't answer so I had to improvise. I borrowed Travis' mazerati spyder. I have no clue where he got it but I wasn't about to ask.

I reached Annabeth's house and she steps out in this stunning dress. I mean I thought she was more beautiful than any of Aphrodite's daughters. She glided out the apartment and down the stairs. I met her halfway.

"I feel like I am going to prom, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled. She looked at my tux and giggled. It was black with a sea green vest and tie.

"Too much?"

"Nah, I like seeing you dressed up, and by the way you clean up well."

I laughed, "Thank you," I opened her door, "After you malady Wise Girl."

"Now that was a little much." She laughed.

I got into the car and headed toward the docks.

We arrived and I got a questioning gaze from Annabeth. I help her onto the ship and we sit down at the nearest table. All of the sudden we are surrounded by Apollo kids and they are serenading us. I wink at Will and the song changes to Bella Notte. I have the waiter take Annabeth's attention away from me for a split second and she turns back around and her hand flies up to her mouth. I say,

"Annabeth Chase, My Wise girl, Will you Marry me?

All I saw was a nod and then I was on the ground and Annabeth was kissing me. We separated for air and I said,

"I'll take that as a yes,"

She rolls her eyes. "You should take that as a DUH!"

I laugh and kiss her again.

We get off the boat and get into the car.

"Percy I am thinking of a spring wedding,"

"That's in like 2 months."

"I know we could do it."

I smile and head towards her house.

**Okay so how was it? I think it ended well. I would love to hear all of the ideas yall have even if you want to submit a song I'd be glad to take it into consideration. I am going out of town this weekend.. Woo hoo Labor day means I am off of School on Monday! Please review! **


	7. 7 Stand by you

**Hey y'all! I know this is kinda an unexpected addition... but I felt an urge to write this. I remember what happened on this day and I have a feeling I will for the rest of my life. I honestly was scared outta my mind, i was 5 years old and I was living in Alabama. I was scared something was going to happen to my dad. Or my family, I had a friend whose dad was flying to Colorado I think and I was scared he was in one of those planes. I remember asking my mom "Where's New York? Are we safe? Is daddy okay?" I was concerned for everyone, i remeber praying for the firefighters and teh first responders and the families of those people who were in the building.**

**Well thats enough of my flashback, here's the story.**

***Disclaimer* Not mine I am a teenage girl sorry :)**

Percy's POV.

10 years ago today, I was 8 years old. I was living in New York I had just arrived to school. I was in my homeroom class and all of the sudden I heard sirens. Its not uncommon to hear sirens in New York. The intercom dinged, " Tornado Drill!" I looked out the window confused, what I saw was this white stuff falling from the sky. It looked like snow, but being September I knew it wasn't. I heard my teacher say my name trying to get my attention. I just stared at her, fear gripping my every move. She came over to me and knelt down. I know your scared, but you need to go now. I looked at her face it was kind, but stern. She looked like that goddess Hera from my history book. I rose out of my seat and took her hand, gripping it so hard that my knuckles turned white. My knees quaked as I took those steps. I was scared. My mother was working in a restaurant as a waitress. I was afraid she was in danger. We walked into the bathroom. It had no windows and I felt trapped. I looked at the sink with a longing for water. I got up and turned it on. I took a drink the water comforted me. I felt stronger. I sat back down and went to my happy place. I imagined that I was on the beach in Montauk. My mom was there and so was my dad even though I never knew him. He was sitting on the blanket with my mom. She was smiling, he looked kind. He smiled and wrinkles formed around his eyes. He had a glow about him that was a blueish gold hue. He turned to me and I recognized his smile. It was a lot like my own. He had graying black hair, green eyes, and he was tan like he worked outside a lot. I blink and I am back in that bathroom, there are girls in a corner crying. I see silent tears running down my teachers faces. I ask, " What's a matter its only a tornado drill?" My music teacher looks at me a grins sadly, " Son, this isn't a tornado drill. There has been a tragedy."

I wonder what he was talking about, recognition struck, the "snow".

"It was ashes wasn't it Mr. Sol?

"Yes it was."

"What burned?"

"The Twin towers."

I look at him incredulously, "Y-you mean –"

I stop I don't want to say what is on my mind. I was scared for my life. I was scared for the people who worked there. I almost wondered if my dad had come back and forgotten about me and he worked there. I wondered where my mom was. I wondered if I'd see her again. I wondered if my school was gonna blow up. I was afraid. Fear took control. I started weeping. I cried for the pain of the thoughts that gripped my mind. My fears were my enemy I wanted to go home. I wanted for the first time in my life to be anywhere but New York. I wanted to be at the beach where I felt the safest. Where I felt stronger, like I could do anything; fight monsters, lift an oil rig from the ocean floor. I was for the first time in a long time truly afraid. I wanted to be at home with my mom and now that she was safe! I heard the intercom ring again saying that school is releasing early but we have to go to our classrooms and wait till our parents came and got us from the school.

I sat and waited there was a stone cold silence that was as thick as the smoke. These next few moments felt like hours. I waited for my name to be called so I could go to my mother. The principal came on the intercom "Percy Jackson your mother's here"

I stood and looked at my teacher, she sent me a sad smile and sent me on my way after she hugged me.

I teared up again, "Thanks Mrs. Marry" **(A/N I had a hard time coming up with a name… in case you didn't notice I thought oh what the heck…) ** I walked as calmly as I could to the office. I passed the window. I saw the best thing ever, my mom who I was afraid I had lost. I started weeping. I ran into her open arms. She said "You know I'll never leave you, I'll stand by you. I wont let anyone hurt you-" She started to cry. I was still weeping at this point. I was crying so hard that I started hiccupping, she walked over to the water faucet and grabbed me a paper cup. She filled it with water and handed it to me. I drank and instantly felt better. We left the school and went to go home. I looked out the car window at the New York skyline that I knew. There was something missing. I looked towards where the towers had been this morning and every morning I had looked out there before. I silently cried that my father would have been with me at that moment. I cried out all of the tears I had for today, we finally reached home and there was a voicemail from a strange man, "Son, I will never desert you… I love you-" the machine cut off. I figured it was a wrong number, since that seemed to happen a lot for us, but something about his voice, it was familiar, for some strange reason it sounded like the voice in my head. I looked at my mom, she was weeping. I ran over to her and gave her a hug and patted her on the back. We walked to the living room and turned on the T.V. and there on that small screen was what I had been dreading to see all morning. The news stories and they played the clip over and over, my mom changed the channel after the second playing. I watched the show mindlessly as the clip played over and over again in my brain. I was in shock. I kept hearing that voicemail too. I thought maybe just maybe it was my father.

*Present Day*

I sat here with my girlfriend, Annabeth, as we were watching the tape from the attack. I replayed that moment in my life over and over again. I started crying. I know its not manly to cry. Watching that video was like being there again. I could remember the ashes falling down. I could remember the sound of the sirens. I felt like I was there again, I felt a hand touch my face, I look down, Annabeth's eyes are full of concern. I give a weak smile. "I was there, I was in school when it happened it was one of the worst days of my life."

**I am kinda hoping that some of you cried, I almost cried and I was writing it! I am developing my idea for the next chapter and the rest of the stories. I hope to get it up by next weekend. I know that seems like a long time! but i want it to be good!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. 8 Marry me

**Hey Y'all! I bring y'all the next installment of Percabeth this one was harder to write for some reason, so, hows school for everyone? Oh my gosh it so sucks for me!i really dont like school and i am doing online schooling so i get to be at home... but i think it doesn't matter where you are School sucks. i think this will be my last Percabeth chapter in this story, but I am not sure yet. i really want to do some tratie but idk if i want to do it in this story... So onward and upward!**

**Disclaimer* Uh, I don't own it I am #1 15 and #2 still in school! Sorry :( ;)**

_Please join us for the marriage of Annabeth M. Chase, and Percy N. Jackson_

_On 5:00 pm, Saturday, March, 3, 2012_

_On the S.S. Wise girl_

_Please RSVP_

I was the day of the wedding, I, Annabeth Chase, was about to be married to Percy Jackson. I have never been so excited in my life! My mother was at first against this relationship, hopefully she will change her mind. My father is almost as excited as I am! I am going to the hair salon to met Sally and my bridesmaids: Thalia Grace (maid of honor), Silena Beckendorf, Katie Stoll, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Nyssa Solace. We went to the spa to get our hair and nails done. We sat down in the chairs to get our hair washed and dried; I laid my head in the sink. I feel the fingers of the woman washing my hair, it felt so good. (A/N I want someone to wash my hair for me on a regular basis… hmmm…)I look to my left and I see my future mother-in-law, Sally, getting up out of her chair and going to the dryer. I hear the water turn off, and I feel the towel wrap around my head. I stand up and go toward the table she puts rollers in my hair and I walk to the dryers. I sit down with my architecture book and start to wait for my hair to dry. About 30 minutes later I feel the dryer go off. They styled my hair in an up do. There were ringlets framing my face, it looked amazing. I walked to the nail section, I had my toes done in a French pedicure, and I had white tips put on my fingernails they put on the acrylic lacquer and as it hardened I made conversation with some of my bridesmaids,

"Thalia how's that hunk of a boyfriend" Rachel asked.

Thalia laughed, "He's wonderful, this relationship has been the best one yet, I am so happy with him."

"That's wonderful," Silena gushed.

"You are such a daughter of Aphrodite!"

"I know I am but what's y'alls excuse?"

We laughed.

We waited for about 10 minutes and then our nails were dry.

We left to go to my apartment to get ready.

We had all of our dresses there already.

It was 3 o'clock and we arrived at my apartment.

We were just about to get started and there was a bright flash.

"Hello Annabeth,"

"Mom?" I said incredulously.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"You came?"

"Yes I came, what kind of goddess would I be if I didn't come?"

I opened my mouth,

"Don't answer that."

I closed my mouth.

"Let me put on your veil."

Everyone obliged.

"How's Olympus since it has been redone."

"Well since it was done by my favorite architect, it's wonderful!"

I smiled, "I'm so glad you like it!"

I looked to the clock it was 4pm.

"Uh we better leave," Thalia said.

We all piled in to the limo that Athena had arrived in.

About 15 minutes later we arrive at the docks and get on the boat, we go underneath while people arrive. In about an hour I will be a married woman. In about ten minutes I will be at the altar.

I hear the intro of Marry me start, the girls start walking with the best man and the groomsmen: Thalia and Nico, Katie and Travis, Silena and Charles, Rachel and Tyson, and Nyssa and Will. I will walk down the aisle with my dad. We start to walk and

As I am walking I see Percy up ahead of me, he has tears in his eyes, and I have tears in mine. I look at my dad he looks like he is about to start crying, I look up the aisle to the gods and goddesses, my mom and Percy's dad are sitting there calm, cool and collected. I see Aphrodite absolutely balling her eyes out on Ares' shoulder. He looks like he is being tortured. Dionysus looks bored and like he hit the cocktail bar before the wedding, Hermes is sitting with Connor and the other Hermes kids we invited. See Aphrodite absolutely balling her eyes out on Ares' shoulder. He looks like he is being tortured. Dionysus looks bored and like he hit the cocktail bar before the wedding, Hermes is sitting with Connor and the other Hermes kids we invited. I see Aphrodite absolutely balling her eyes out on Ares' shoulder. He looks like he is being tortured. Dionysus looks bored and like he hit the cocktail bar before the wedding, Hermes is sitting with Connor and the other Hermes kids we invited. I see Helen tearing up she is sitting by Paul and Sally, who are about to cry. I reach the pulpit and who is our justice of the peace? Apollo. I let out a little giggle.

"Who give away this woman?"

"Her moms and I do."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed Annabeth Minerva Chase and Percy Neptune Jackson."

Everyone gives a little giggle at our middle names. Athena and Poseidon have a little smirk on their faces.

"Speak now or forever hold your Peace"

No one spoke thank the gods. I may have smite them with my dagger

"Do you, Percy, take , Annabeth, to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

" I, Percy, take you, Annabeth, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life"

"Do you, Annabeth, take , Percy, to be your husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Annabeth, take you, Percy, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"By the power vested in me by the less mighty Zeus- thunder cracks- Er, I mean the All might Zeus, I now pronounce thee, Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride"

Percy dips me and proceeds to plant one on my lips, I melted into the kiss, and kissed him back.

Now it seems like good time for a song! Apollo proceeds with singing Marry me by Train:.

Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<p>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<p>

Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<p>

Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm

"Finally a good song by Apollo!" Percy whispered in my ear, I giggled.

"May I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson."

"I could get used to that Mrs. Jackson." Percy whispered.

"I could get used to it too, Mr. Jackson." I whispered back.

**Alright, totally not my favorite chapter... I want your opinion should i continue with several different couples? I like Will and Nyssa because honestly it seems like a sweet pairing and I am in LOVE with Tratie3 It really is a cute couple, I want to write some but idk**

**Review please!**


End file.
